


Bilincsben

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Touring, Yaoi
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Viszketett az orra. Megpróbálta megvakarni, és csak ekkor döbbent rá, hogy mozdulni sem tud: valaki a négy végtagját az ágy négy sarkához bilincselte, a szemére boruló sötétségért pedig egy kendő - valószínűleg a saját orrkendője - volt a felelős."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bilincsben

Amikor felébredt, hiába nyitotta ki szemét, csak sötétség fogadta, pedig tudta, hogy már nappal van. Hajnali négykor feküdt le, az pedig nem lehet, hogy egy egész napot végigaludt volna. Fáradt volt a koncert után, de azért nem ennyire, még csak a turné felénél jártak.

Viszketett az orra. Megpróbálta megvakarni, és csak ekkor döbbent rá, hogy mozdulni sem tud: valaki a négy végtagját az ágy négy sarkához bilincselte, a szemére boruló sötétségért pedig egy kendő - valószínűleg a saját orrkendője - volt a felelős. Akaratlanul is szólásra nyitotta a száját - pontosabban csak nyitotta volna, hiszen a száját betömték egy ronggyal, és be is kötözték, így csupán egy erőtlen nyöszörgést tudott hallatni.

Végigfutott a hideg a hátán. Itt feküdt kiszolgáltatottan, még csak segítségért sem tudott kiáltani - a helyzet végtelenül felizgatta, szinte másodpercek alatt lett férfiassága olyan kemény, mint a kő.

Az ajtó halkan megnyikordult, és léptek zaja hallatszott, majd Reita megérezte, hogy besüpped az ágy maga mellett. Tudta, hogy Uruha az, teljesen biztos mégsem lehetett benne - ez volt olyan izgalmas ezekben a játékokban. Igen, játék volt ez, semmi több, perverz játék, amit a pornófilmek ihlette kíváncsiság hívott életre évekkel ezelőtt kettejük között, és mivel mindketten élvezték, nem hagyták abba, sőt, újabb és újabb játékokat találtak ki.

Az alak, aki mellette ült, közelebb hajolt, és belecsókolt Reita fülébe. A férfi most már biztos volt benne, hogy tényleg Uruha az, hiszen megcsapta orrát annak senkiével össze nem téveszthető férfias illata. Nyöszörgött egyet, hiszen beszélni továbbra sem tudott, mire a másik halkan kuncogni kezdett. Kétségtelenül élvezte a helyzetet.

Egy kérges, mégis gyengéd kéz felfedezőútra indult a testén. Lassan simogatta, el-el időzött itt-ott egy-egy testrészén, köröket rajzolt mellkasára hosszú ujjaival, megcirógatta hasát, és egyetlen kósza pillanatra a merevedésének is figyelmet szentelt. Reita teljesen ellazult. Kiszolgáltatott helyzete ellenére is biztonságban érezte magát, hiszen Uruha volt itt vele, az a férfi, akivel az évek alatt jól összeszoktak, akit szeretett és aki viszont szerette őt, és akiben teljes mértékig meg tudott bízni, úgy, mint senki másban.

A simogatás egyszer csak abbamaradt, és Uruha Reita teste fölé mászott. Csókokat kezdett hinteni a férfi nyakára, gyengéd, finom kis puszikat, mindenféle durvaság nélkül, miközben kényelmesen elhelyezkedett Reita hasán. A szőke belenyögött a szájába tömött rongydarabba, hiszen, bár Uruha cseppet sem volt kövér, azért könnyűnek sem volt mondható.

\- Ó, máris nyögdécselsz, pedig, ha tudnád, hogy mit tervezek ma veled... - duruzsolta a fülébe a gitáros, és, mintha csak szavainak akarna nyomatékot adni vele, beleharapott Reita érzékeny fülcimpájába, majd bele is nyalintott. A szőke nem láthatta, de mégis tudta, hogy mosolyog: érezte a bőrén minden egyes érintésnél. Ő is elmosolyodott a kendő alatt, és becsukta szemét, nem mintha eddig érdemes lett volna nyitva tartania.

Reita szinte elolvadt Uruha kezei között. A finom érintésektől kisimult az arca, elernyedtek az izmai, és hagyta, hogy a másik csak kényeztesse, úgy, ahogy csak szeretné. A gitáros egyik keze a mellbimbója körül körzött, olykor-olykor incselkedve bele-bele csípett, miközben a másik gyengéden simogatta arcát, míg a harmadik...

Várjunk csak! Mikor nőtt Uruhának harmadik keze? - kerekedett hatalmasra a basszusgitáros szeme a kendő alatt. Egy pillanatra megmerevedett, a korábban ellazult izmai mindegyike görcsbe rándult, amit a gitáros azonnal észre is vett. Uruha nem mondott semmit, csak kezét, ami eddig Reita arcát simogatta, most az egyik megbilincselt karján futtatta végig, míg el nem érte a hosszú, hajlékony ujjakat, és összefűzte őket sajátjaival, s egy kedveskedő puszit nyomott a döbbent basszusgitáros orcájára.

Reita agyában kattogtak a fogaskerekek. Valaki volt még rajtuk kívül a szobában, fogalma sem volt, kicsoda, de Uruha minden bizonnyal nagyon bízhatott az illetőben, ha engedte neki, hogy hozzáérjen. Ebből pedig ő maga is tudta, hogy megbízhat benne, akárki is volt. Ugyanakkor nem volt biztos benne, hogy akarja azt, amit a gitáros kitalált számára. Igaz, sokszor eljátszott már a gondolattal, hogy milyen lenne, ha nem csak Uruha kényeztetné, hanem egyszerre többen, akár ismeretlenek... De vajon biztosan jó ötlet lenne?

Kifújta a korábban a tüdejében rekedt levegőt, és végiggondolt mindent szép sorjában. Uruha és az ismeretlen nem siettette, ők csak vártak, mozdulatlanul, míg ő el nem határozta magát. Győzött a vágy. Mert ugyan mi baj történhetne ebből? Mi lehet a legrosszabb? Az, hogy kipróbálják, valamelyiküknek nem tetszik, és akkor többé nem kísérleteznek ilyesmivel. Ennyi volt az egész. Tudta, Uruha azért fogta meg a kezét, hogy bármikor jelezhesse, ha ki akar szállni. Elég csak megszorítania azokat a kérges ujjakat, és a gitáros abbahagy mindent, ez pedig biztonságérzetet adott neki. Még ilyenkor is, amikor a titkos kis szavukat nem tudta volna kiejteni a száján, Uruha gondolt arra, hogy menekülő utat adjon neki.

A basszusgitáros egy apró bólintással jelezte, hogy benne van a dologban, mire a kutakodó kezek - az ismeretlen és az oly jól ismert - egyszerre folytatták simogatását, az egyik a combján, a másik a mellkasán, míg Uruha jobbja továbbra is a kezét fogta. És akkor Reita megérzett egy negyedik kutakodó kezet felkúszni lábán, majd egy ötödiket, sőt, egy hatodikat is. Ha nincs bekötve a szája, most minden bizonnyal eltátotta magát, mert erre nem számított. Eszerint legalább hárman voltak a szobában rajta kívül, és csak az egyikükről tudta, kicsoda. Vajon ki lehetett a másik kettő? Két bandatársuk? Ruki vagy Kai vagy Aoi? Esetleg Kaolu? Vagy valamelyik menedzser? Talán két fiatal srác, akik az erősítőiket cipelték? Férfiak voltak egyáltalán, vagy esetleg nők, mondjuk a sminkes lányok közül? Nem tudhatta, és volt ebben valami mocskosul izgató.

Az egyik kéz felcsúszott lábán, és combja belső felét kezdte el simogatni, kínzóan közel ágyékához. Ösztönösen megpróbált a kéz irányába mozdulni, de nem tudott, a bilincsek szorosan fogva tartották. Mintha Uruha olvasna a gondolataiban, belecsípett Reita mellbimbójába. A basszusgitáros belenyögött a száját takaró rongydarabba.

\- Ha nem akarod, hogy megbüntesselek, akkor viselkedj! - suttogta fenyegetően a fülébe a gitáros, és hogy szavainak nyomatékot adjon, fájdalmasan erősen csavargatni kezdte Reita mellbimbóját. - Bólints, ha megértetted!

A szőke férfi heves bólogatásba kezdett, mire Uruha keze a nyakára csúszott, és megszorította azt, egyáltalán nem durván, de azért nyomatékosan.

\- Nem azt mondtam, hogy bólogass, mint azok a játékkutyák a kocsik kalaptartóján. Azt mondtam, hogy bólints.

Reita libabőrös lett. Ez bizony már nem kispályás játék volt. Közben észre sem vette, hogy az egyik titokzatos kéz mutatóujja már a bejárata körül köröz, csak akkor tudatosult benne, mikor Uruha engedett a szorításon. Az ujj nedves és síkos volt, így könnyedén csusszant be a szűk kis lyukba, mire Reita felnyögött. Évek óta nem ért így hozzá más, csak Uruha. Soha nem lépett félre, arra ugyan volt példa, hogy kipróbálják az édes hármast, de akkor sem ment senki más Reita feneke közelébe. Az csakis Uruhához tartozott - ez volt az, amit minden szeretkezésük során a fülébe suttogott a férfi -, és az, hogy most mégis megengedi egy idegennek - ismerősnek? -, hogy birtokba vegye Reita testét, meglepte a basszusgitárost. Ugyanakkor, és talán ez a legfontosabb, mély izgalommal töltötte el.

\- Élvezed, mi? - kérdezte a gitáros kárörvendő hangon. - Hogy más ér hozzád, és nem én... Ki gondolta volna, hogy ennyire fog neked tetszeni...

Ha most tudott volna beszélni, Reita talán magyarázkodni kezd. Elmondta volna, hogy őt csakis Uruha érdekli, hogy soha nem feküdne le senki mással, soha meg sem kívánna mást... Ami persze hazugság. Hiszen akarta ezt, teljes szívéből. Magányos óráiban, amikor Uruha nem volt ott, sokszor álmodozott arctalan idegenekről, akik elkapják az utcán és jól helyben hagyják - na de erről soha nem beszélt a gitárosnak. Akkor az mégis honnan tudhatta, hogy erre vágyik? Ráadásul az, hogy miközben egy harmadik férfi tágítja, Uruha őt nézi, már csak a hab volt a tortán - és ő még többet akart.

A gitáros, mintha csak tudná, mire gondol, csókot nyomott az arcára az azt takaró kendőn keresztül, majd kezét a férfiassága köré fonta, és durva, már-már fájdalmas mozdulatokkal kezdte el kielégíteni. Reita már így is kőkemény volt, Uruha fürge ujjainak munkája pedig gyorsan repítette a csúcsra, miközben az idegen kéz már három ujjal mozgott testében. Pillanatok alatt élvezett el, akár egy tinifiú, amikor először fekszik le valakivel.

\- Ennyire jó? - nevetett a fülébe Kouyou, és kezével, ami Reita élvezetétől volt ragacsos, végigsimított a basszusgitáros szőke hajtincsein. - Azért próbáld meg visszafogni magad egy kicsit, nem akarom, hogy teljesen kifáradj, mielőtt a legjobb részhez érnénk - tette hozzá. Reita szívesen megkérdezte volna, egészen pontosan mit is ért "legjobb rész" alatt, ám valószínűleg csak egy titokzatos kis kacajt kapott volna válaszul.

A három ujjhoz, ami tágította, egy negyedik, egy másik kéz mutatóujja csatlakozott. Fájdalomtól és gyönyörtől egyszerre nyögött fel, és talán a meglepetéstől is, mikor újabb, majd újabb ujjpercek csatlakoztak az előzőekhez. Most már összesen hat ujj mozgott benne, két, talán három kézhez tartoztak, és már-már durván igyekeztek őt kitágítani.

\- Leveszem a kendőt a szádról, de nem fogsz megszólalni! - suttogta a fülébe Uruha. Reita egy apró, remegő bólintással jelezte, hogy megértette az utasítást, és nagyot lélegzett száján át a levegőből, mikor a gitáros lerántotta róla a kendőt. Uruha két ujját az ajkai közé csúsztatta. Reitának nem volt szüksége rá, hogy megmondja, mit csináljon: szopogatni kezdte azokat a jól ismert, szeretett, a gitározástól kérges ujjperceket, vastagon benyálazva őket. Egy perc múlva Uruha kihúzta őket a szájából, és helyettük ajkait tapasztotta az övének, finom, mégis követelőző csókba invitálva a basszusgitáros nyelvét. Mindeközben ujjait Reita bejáratához vezette, ahol már amúgy is hat másik munkálkodott a férfi kitágításán. A szőke férfi fájdalmasan nyögött bele csókjukba, mikor a gitáros előbb a mutató, majd a középső ujját is testébe fúrta, és így már összesen nyolc ujj mozgott benne. Soha azelőtt nem volt még ilyenben része.

\- Ké... kérlek - nyögte rekedten, mikor ajkaik egy pillanatra elváltak egymástól, de Uruha erre erősen megszorította a karját.

\- Mit mondtam neked az előbb? Egy hangot sem akarok meghallani! - mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, mire Reita apró kis nyöszörgést hallatott. Összeharapta az ajkait, hogy véletlenül se csússzon ki rajta akár csak egyetlen szó is. Mindeközben két kéz - egy kisebb és egy nagyobb - a férfiassága köré fonódott. A basszusgitáros csak most vette észre, hogy mindkettőn kesztyű van, talán latex, talán bőr, nem tudta eldönteni, de ahogy az ujjak lassan mozogni kezdtek újra éledező hímtagján, az kissé fájdalmas volt.

Uruha újra egy fojtogató csókba invitálta ajkait; durván harapdálta száját és nyelvét, miközben körmei Reita bőrébe mélyedtek, ahol csak érték. Izgató volt, olyannyira, hogy a basszusgitáros már azon kezdett morfodírozni, hogy vajon kibírja-e elélvezés nélkül addig, míg kiderül, pontosan mi is a meglepetés "legjobb része", amit az imént helyezett kilátásba a gitáros.Ám ekkor hirtelen Uruha megszakította a csókot.

\- Most figyelj nagyon rám! Ha nem követed pontosan az utasításaimat, akkor itthagylak én is és a többiek is, és ma már semmilyen élvezetben nem lesz részed. Megértetted? - Uruha hangja rideg volt, akár egy császáré, aki semmirekellő szolgájával beszél. Reita kissé remegő tagokkal bólintott. - Rendben. Akkor most elengedem a kezed és a lábad, de nem mozdulsz meg.

Reita újra bólintott. Ugyan nehéz volt tökéletesen mozdulatlannak maradnia, de igyekezett még a levegőt is úgy venni, hogy a mellkasa ne emelkedjen túl magasra, nehogy Uruha ebbe találjon belekötni. Imádta, amikor ilyen volt vele a másik, ugyanakkor pontosan tudta azt is, hogy az előbbi szavai többek voltak üres fenyegetésnél: Takashima Kouyou mindig minden ígéretét megtartotta neki, amióta csak ismerte.

A bilincsek gyorsan lekerültek a kezéről, ő pedig legszívesebben masszírozni kezdte volna fájó csuklóit és bokáit, ám tudta, ha megmozdul, nagyon meg fogja bánni. Szerencsére azonban két kéz, melyek korábban a férfiasságát simogatták, most a kezét és a lábát kezdték masszírozni, hogy kissé rendbehozzák a vérkeringését.

\- Elég lesz! - mondta Uruha, és Reita tudta, hogy ezúttal nem neki, hanem a titokzatos kezek tulajdonosainak szólnak szavai. - Rendben Akira, most fordulj szépen a hasadra!

A keresztneve hallatán nyelt egy nagyot, a gitáros csak ritkán szólította őt így, és olyankor mindig valami olyan következett, amitől napokig nem tudott rendesen ülni, sőt, volt, hogy menni sem. Hezitálás nélkül fordult a hasára, visszafojtva egy az ajkairól feltörni készülő nyögést.

\- Élvezni fogod, ne aggódj - suttogta a fülébe Uruha, miközben a hátát kezdte el masszírozni. Reita most vette csak észre, hogy az ujjak, melyek korábban tágítani igyekeztek őt, eltűntek, kínzó hiányérzetet hagyva maguk után. A gitáros ujjbegyei gyengéden végigfutottak gerincén először fel, azután le, a szőke férfi pedig beleremegett az érzésbe. Némi simogatás után Uruha négykézlábra segítette őt, majd a kezeit a háta mögé húzva megbilincselte csuklóit. Végül leült az ágyra Reitával szemben, és a hajánál fogva az ágyékához rántotta a basszusgitárost. - De azért ne csak te élvezd!

Reita hezitálás nélkül nyalintott végig a másik férfi kőkemény férfiasságán, majd fogadta ajkaiba. Miközben nyelvével és fogaival kényeztette Uruhát, észre sem vette, hogy besüpped az ágy, és valaki kibont egy óvszert majd mögé térdel, csak akkor, amikor annak férfiassága a fenekének nyomódott. A szőke férfi döbbenten egyenesedett volna fel, de Uruha a nyakánál fogva visszarántotta.

\- Nyugi, megengedtem neki - mondta, és hangjában mosoly bujkált. Reita kissé hezitálva folytatta Uruha kényeztetését. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez annyira jó ötlet. Bár volt már részük néhány ortodoxnak semmiképpen sem nevezhető kalandban, arra még nem volt példa, hogy a gitáros megengedje, hogy más kefélj meg őt - vagy fordítva. Kissé tartott is tőle, hogy ezt most megsínyli majd a kapcsolatuk, hiszen mi lesz, ha Uruha úgy látja, hogy túlságosan is élvezi a dolgot? Igaz, hogy ő maga vallotta be Uruhának, hogy mocskos kis álmaiban visszatérő jelenet, hogy egy idegen durván megrakja őt a párja szeme láttára, de... Biztos nem lesz ez sok? Ám minden aggodalma elszállt, mikor a fenekének nyomódó férfiasság könnyedén átcsusszanva az izomgyűrűn beléhatolt, és az ismeretlen őrült tempót diktálva mozgatni kezdte a csípőjét.

Az idő megszűnt a basszusgitáros számára az élvezetől vegyes fájdalomtól, és már csak arra eszmélt fel, hogy a titokzatos férfi egy mély nyögést hallatva elélvez - és ő is követte volna, ha egy kesztyűs kéz nem szorít rá durván a férfiasságára. Reita nyekkenő hangot hallatott, még mindig Uruha makkjával a szájában.

\- Még ne! - szólalt meg Uruha. A hangja rekedt volt, és bár a szemét takaró kendőtől nem láthatta, Reita mégis maga elé tudta képzelni az élvezettől ráncba szaladó homlokát, elnyílt húsos ajkait és csillogó szempárját. - Egy kicsit bírd még ki!

A basszusgitáros szívesen tiltakozni kezdett volna, ám mielőtt ez megtörténhetett volna, Uruha újra felrántotta őt a hajánál fogva, és néhány perccel később már bandatársa ölében találta magát. Nem kellett kérdeznie, hogy tudja, mit akar Uruha, ismerte már annyira, így némi fészkelődés árán annak férfiassága fölé helyezkedett, majd beleülve először lassan, majd egyre gyorsabban ringatni kezdte a csípőjét. Nehezen tudta tartani a ritmust hátrabilincselt kézzel, könnyebb lett volna, ha Uruha vállaiba kapaszkodhat, de a gitáros a derekára csúsztatta a kezét, hogy segítsen neki. Egy idő után Uruha lehúzta magához és megcsókolta.

\- Tudod, most, hogy valóra váltottam a mocskos kis fantáziádat, szeretném, ha te is valóra váltanád az enyémet - suttogta rekedten Reita ajkainak.

\- Mi lenne az? - kérdezte az izgalomtól és a visszatartott orgazmustól remegő hangon Reita, ám ahelyett, hogy Uruha válaszolt volna, a két titokzatos férfi közül az egyik a két farpofája közé csúsztatta a kezét, és egy óvatos ujj beléhatolt gitáros férfiassága mellett. Reita szemei erre, ha lehet, minden korábbinál hatalmasabbra tágultak a kendő alatt.

\- Ha nem akarod... - kezdte volna Uruha, ám Reita közbevágott.

\- Csináljátok!

Uruhának sem kelett több, durván, éhesen az ajkaira mart és egy fullasztó csókba vonta őt, miközben az óvatos ujj eltűnt, és helyét az idegen cseppet sem kicsi férfiassága vette át. Reita, bár az ilettő igyekezett óvatosan beléhatolni, úgy érezte, menten szétszakad a teste, így hálás volt, amiért a két férfi kivárja, hogy megszokja a fájdalmas, ugyanakkor számára nagyon is élvezetes érzést. Amikor Uruha felkarjára szorítva tudtára adta, hogy készen áll, lassú tempót kezdtek el diktálni, és a gitáros egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba csókolgatását: hol az ajkait kényeztette, hol a nyakát, a kezei pedig mindvégig a hátát simogatták. Beletelt egy kis időbe, mire Reita újra úgy érezte, menten eléri a csúcsot, és ekkor Uruha, aki a legkisebb rezdüléséből is olvasni tudott már, belenyalintott a fülcimpájába.

\- Kész vagyok, ha te is - mondta félig-meddig vicceskedve, de Reita tulajdonképpen már nem is hallotta, ebben a pillanatban egy mindent elsöprő orgazmusban teljesedett ki, és néhány másodperccel később megérezte magában Uruha élvezetét is. Azt nem tudta, hogy a másik férfi vajon elérte-e a csúcsot, hiszen csupán a hangos lélegzetvételét hallhatta, és ráadásul óvszert viselt, de most legkisebb gondja is nagyobb volt egy ismeretlen - vagy talán ismerős? - élvezeténél.

\- Te őrült vagy - suttogta Uruhának, és egy pillanattal később már békésen szunyókált a gitáros karjaiban, így hiába vette le Uruha a szemét takaró kendőt, már nem láthatta, mikor a két férfi feláll az ágyról, felöltözik, majd kisétálva magukra hagyja őket.

A turnébuszon ébredt. Nem emlékezett, hogy került oda, így sejtette, hogy Uruha felöltözetette és a karjaiban cipelte idáig. A gitáros mellette ült és egy magazint lapozgatott. Kissé aggódva nézett végig a többieken, a roadie-kon, a menedzseren és a bandatársakon, de nem úgy tűnt, mintha bármelyikük is furcsán méregetné őt.

\- Kik voltak azok? - fordult Uruha felé, mire az felnézett rá a magazinból.

\- Ha nem jöttél rá magadtól, nem mondom meg - vigyorodott el.

\- Ne már! - nyafogott már-már gyerekesen a basszusgitáros.

\- Ugyan már, Rei, ha most lelövöm a poént, akkor hol marad az izgalom legközelebbre? - kacsintott rá Uruha.

\- Úgy érted, meg akarod ismételni? - vonta fel a szemöldökét a szőke férfi, mire társa rókákat is megszégyenítő ravasz vigyorral válaszolt.

\- Miért, te nem?


End file.
